Despite All Prejudice
by Mxya
Summary: Draco and Ginny are together, despite all prejudice. What happens when the others find out? One-shot.


**Despite All Prejudice**

His lips were ice, and yet, she loved the way they moved with hers, sending shivers up and down her spine. She felt his strong arms around her, holding her lest she become weak at the knees, which to his knowledge, she was. Leaning fully against him, his back against the cold stone wall, she ran her hands through his silky hair, smooth as ever. A moan escaped both their lips, and he managed to flip her so that she was against the wall. Her petite frame fit his perfectly as their tongues danced together.

Then footsteps.

Suddenly they were five feet apart. Her hands instinctively moved to fix any strand of hair that might be out of place in the red fountain which cascaded down just past her shoulders. She pulled her straight locks straighter and turned to walk as if nothing had happened; their usual agreement. But this time she felt his hand reach out and grab her arm, pulling her back into the little alcove they claimed as theirs.

"Draco." She hissed.

"Shh." He put a hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't continue talking. She stood there with wide eyes as she heard the footsteps coming closer down the hall. And with the footsteps, they heard voices.

"We're getting closer." The unmistakeable voice of Hermione Granger was heard.

"They're right around the corner." Harry said.

"If he's done anything to her I swear I'll…" Ginny's eyes widened and she turned to face Draco. That third voice belonged to her brother. They must have gotten out the maurdurer's (sp????) map to search for her. Ginny nearly screamed as she thought of all the things that her brother's friends and her own family would do to Draco. Ginny took a deep breath and removed Draco's hand from over her mouth. He could tell they were getting even closer now, and it wasn't just three pairs of feet. She couldn't count how many as they all seemed to be in step. She took a deep breath and stepped towards the oncoming inquisition. She kept walking as if she was just going for a walk through the halls, looking around at nothing in particular. They almost didn't see her walk past in their blind determination to get to the spot where she was.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, turning to face her and walking up, placing his arms on her shoulders. "Are you alright?!" He started checking her all over, even rolling up her sleeve to see if the enemy had dared to mark her. Ginny looked at her brother and then to the others who were gathered around them. It was only Harry, Hermione, Fred and George, but she still felt as if the whole family was there to question her, including mum and dad.

"I'm fine guys." She acted as if she didn't know what they were gawking over.

"What did he do to you?" Fred asked.

"Who?"

"Don't lie Ginny! Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"What about Malfoy?" She tried to keep up the innocence.

"Oh gosh." George started.

"He's erased her memory." Harry said.

"This can't be good. She needs to be checked by Madame Pomfrey for… for everything!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Guys, relax, what is your problem?! I remember everything I've done for the last week!"

"Alright then, what were you doing just then?" Ron asked.

"I… walked down the hallway." She replied as if it was obvious.

"No! you stopped, and and Malfoy was there!" Harry exclaimed.

"He was?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't notice."

"So what were you doing?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"I was tying my shoelace." Ginny said innocently. The others crossed their arms in front of their chests and cocked their eyebrows at her. But she didn't say anything in reply to their looks. Fred and George left down the way she had come and returned a couple seconds later with Draco firmly held between them.

"This one looks guilty." Fred said.

"Oh guys, he always looks guilty." Ginny pointed out and Draco's famous smirk appeared on his face.

"That's because he always _is_ guilty." George jerked Draco in order to shake him out of his smirk, however it didn't work. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again.

"I don't see what your problem is." Ginny said.

"What our problem is?!" Ron asked. "Well let's see, wondering where our sister/friend has gone to after dinner and so close to curfew. When curfew got even closer, we had to make sure you were okay! And what do we find? Slippery Malfoy trying to rape you!"

"He was not trying to rape me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I second that." Draco put in, only to be silenced by menacing gares from the others. He rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

"Ginny, what happened?" It was now Hermione's turn.

"Why do you have to _assume_ something happened?" Ginny also crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because it's Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Draco managed to mouth his 'title' mockingly right along with her and Ginny tried to tell herself that it really wasn't funny.

"What if he's my potions tutor?" Ginny kept the new attitude.

"You don't need a potions tutor!" Ron cut in.

"You don't know that Ron." She replied. "You're not in my class."

"But you have perfect Grades!" Fred pointed out.

"And that takes work! Hermione can do it by herself with books, and I need someone there to help me." This seemed satisfying enough, but then Harry cut in.

"Wait, what happened? Before you didn't even know he was there and you were just tying your shoelace, and now you're meeting him for potions tutoring?"

"Without books." Fred added.

"A long ways from the potions room." George concluded. Ginny rolled her eyes at them.

"Alright, fine! I just didn't want you guys to know that it was actually Malfoy that was tutoring me."

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"That's it." They all seemed to let out a breath at once, including Ginny and Malfoy.

"We trust you Ginny." Hermione said. "It's just Malfoy we don't trust. Make sure you come to us if anything happens okay?" Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about me guys. I can handle him. If he tries _anything_ you know I've got that bat-bogey hex." The others smiled and nodded, a couple of them threw out something that sounded like 'he deserves it.' After these murmurs died down, there as a moment of silence before Ginny spoke up again. "Well, if it's so close to curfew, then we'd better be going." She suggested. The others nodded in agreement and Harry, Hermione and Ron began walking off. Fred and George left as well but not before shoving Draco harshly into the wall, simply because they could. Once the others were around the corner, Ginny looked at Draco and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"That was… interesting." Draco stated.

"I won't let them hurt you like that."

"Oh, it's fine love." Draco's smirk appeared. Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him a coy smile. He swiftly walked over to her, backing her up against the wall and claiming her lips with his. George thrust his head around the corner, wondering what happened to Ginny when he got an eyeful of Draco up against _his little sister_.

"Guys! He's… He's kissing her!" He yelled back to the others. Draco and Ginny stopped that instant and looked at each other, pure freight on each face. They turned to see the others rounding the corner running. Without even looking at each other again, they grabbed each other's hands and took off in the opposite direction than their chasers.

If she had thought about it, Ginny wouldn't have run, she would have avoided admitting any kind of feelings for the Slytherin and blamed it all on him. But the feelings she had prompted her to run from her friends and brothers. And even as she was running hand in hand with Draco, she had a smile on her face. And when she looked over at him, she saw that he had one too.

**Epilogue:**

Ginny's brothers and friends were appalled but somehow believed her when she told them she had fallen for the Slytherin-bad boy. She insisted that he treated her respectfully and that he returned her affections. The boys still didn't hesitate to show any force with him if they happened to find him alone in a corridor.

Ginny and Draco decided to go public with their relationship after the others finding out and continued to date even after Draco left school. Once Ginny graduated, Draco proposed in a way more romantic than Ginny had ever dreamed. They married quickly, despite all prejudice, their strong love for each other stood unmoving in any wind.


End file.
